Telecommunications racks are sometimes provided with cable management members to aid in routing and securing the cables that are connected to equipment mounted within the racks. In some applications, the cables are routed through gaps between the cable management members and into cable routing apertures. Under certain conditions, the installed cables can undesirably migrate out of the cable routing apertures through the gaps and become loose and unsecured. Improvements are desired.